You Could Be Happy
by AnniexSkye
Summary: K.C. regrets leaving Clare, but at the same time, he wants her to be happy, even if it means he isn't apart of her life. "I wish you all the happiness in the world, Clare Edwards… " One-shot, based off the song You Could Be Happy by Snow Patrol.


**A/N: Okay so this is a one-shot. I'm trying to get over my writer's block to update my story **_**Ladies Man. **_**Sorry if this sucks. I tried, blah blah blah. You know the rest. Oh, this is based off the song **_**You Could Be Happy**_** by **_**Snow Patrol.**_** It's one of my favorite songs EVER! :) You should seriously listen to it, it's so cute.**

**Disclaimer: I'm only fourteen; of course I don't own **_**Degrassi**_**. I also do not own **_**You Could Be Happy **_**by**_** Snow Patrol**_**, for I am not skilled enough to right such an amazing song.**

* * *

_You could be happy and I won't know  
but you weren't happy the day I watched you go_

K.C. Guthrie stared across the hall at the blue-eyed beauty, smiling wide as she wrapped her arms around a hearse driving boys' neck, enveloping him in a tight hug.

He sighed, reminiscing all the good times he had spent with Clare Edwards, before he ruined it by ending things with her for someone he thought could offer more.

He sat slumped against the lockers, remembering the sad expression her face held when he told her it just wasn't working out between them. The way her big blue eyes – usually full of light and happiness – looked dull and lifeless. It was because of him, that for a while, she would plaster fake smiles upon her face to satisfy others. Because of him, she would cry herself to sleep every night, thinking she would never be good enough for anyone.

_And all the things that I wished I had not said  
are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head_

It wasn't that she wasn't good enough, not that at all. He knew that if there was such a thing as a perfect person, it would be Clare. Not only was she gorgeous, but she was incredibly smart too. She had beliefs, and unlike most girls in their high school years, she stuck by them. K.C. was idiotic though, and didn't appreciate all Clare did for him. He wanted more than just 'good-morning kisses' or 'good-night phone calls'. He needed relief – that's why he went to Jenna. The new girl all guys wanted, he got.

K.C. didn't know if it was because Jenna had the looks of a model, or the fact that she had instant popularity. Or maybe it was the batting of her long eyelashes that drove K.C. to her. All he knew was that once he saw her, he knew he had to have her.

K.C. regretted choosing Jenna over Clare. He regretted all the little remarks he would make to Clare signifying that she had to be more like the peppy cheerleader. He wished he could reverse time and just start over. But even he knew it was a waste of time wishing for something that would never come true.

_You could be happy; I hope you are  
you made me happier than I'd been by far_

The jock stayed sitting against the lockers for a while, doing nothing but thinking of what could've been. He snapped out of his thoughts though when he heard an all too familiar voice shout his name. He broke his gaze from the happy couple he had been watching, and turned his attention to Jenna, who waved him over as she got her books out of her locker. He nodded his head at her, basically stating without words, that he was coming.

He stood up from his spot on the ground, and took one last glance at the girl who he would always miss to call his own. Her left arm was now wrapped around the dark haired boys' waist, while his right arm was wrapped securely around her shoulder, grabbing tightly onto her right hand. The couple then started walking down the hall K.C. was standing in. K.C. turned away, not wanting to be caught staring.

Just as his first girlfriend of Degrassi passed, K.C. looked at the ground and sighed. And – thinking no one would hear him – he whispered,

"I wish you all the happiness in the world, Clare Edwards… "

Little did K.C. know, someone did hear him, loud and clear.

* * *

Clare Edwards looked up at Eli Goldsworthy, her boyfriend of five months. She couldn't help but think how lucky she was too have someone like him in her life. He understood her, as she him. He could make her laugh with a simple look. He was the cause of her smiles.

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and looked down at her, "What was that for?"

She smiled, "Nothing, I'm just…really happy." she said honestly. He chuckled, and shook his head.

She turned and looked back to stare at the now empty space where K.C. Guthrie once stood. She smiled faintly, and whispered,

"Thanks K.C…"

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I did not like this. I had this all planned out in my head, but it most certainly did not turn out how I wanted it to *sigh*. Review if you'd like. I'll try to update **_**Ladies Man **_**as soon as possible, but with this writer's block, I'm not too sure.**


End file.
